


Could a Human Like You Handle Us? (+18 Content)

by TheNaughtyEgg



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Rough Sex, Size Difference, alien/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyEgg/pseuds/TheNaughtyEgg
Summary: Eggman remembers a time when he was trying to recruit the Zeti to join him in his fight with Sonic, learning quickly that curiosity kills the cat.
Kudos: 8





	Could a Human Like You Handle Us? (+18 Content)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a dumb, most likely drunken idea I had one night after finding out Zavok was going to be in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games 2020.  
> This isn’t meant to be taken seriously. Just a funny idea I wanted to write. 
> 
> All characters are over the age of 18, obviously. I just hope everyone reading this is also over the age of 18!

You know, I wonder why, even after all I've done to him and his gang, that one  Zeti always seems to find his way back to me.

Like, I get it. He hates my guts for trying to control him and his gang of insane lunatics that one time six years ago – wait, it's been six years. It feels like just yesterday. Shit. Almost a decade of that suave ass following me. I send out help wanted posts all over the  interverse and he always just shows up, glaring at me, like he is saying “Yeah, I'm here. What are you going to do about it? You are just a weak  human; I can snap your spine like a twig.” And he could, too. 

And yet, he never does. He just glares, studying me in silence. I tend to chuckle uneasily, backing away with a nervous “hey, welcome back  Zavok . Great to see  you again , don't kill me,” and nervously start twirling my mustache with a finger. 

We never talked much. Not after the enslaving thing. None of them are, really. Well, aside from the lanky one. He'll often slip out from the shadows of  Zavok and start asking random questions about how long a human’s lifespan is , all while probing me all over with his sharp claws, sometimes hard enough to leave an open scratch. 

The  Zeti must not know much about humans. They seemed to always study me like this, like I am a lab rat to them, a play thing. I guess it doesn't help  that, on one of our earliest meetings , I may as well have been their play thing.

Yeah, that was an… experience to say the least. 

It was shortly before we  – well, my – plan on the Lost Hex took into total effect. I was trying to figure out a way to have them work with me without resorting to plan B. (Even though I still had to resort to plan B in the end ). They weren't really interested in the things I had offered, and the things they suggested were, well, deathly and not really something I wanted to take the risk of for a stupid plan.

What I hadn’t quiet realized back then was that  it was their mating season, so their aggression and actions were elevated tenfold. I never did pass biology, so I guess all the signs didn't scream to me “hey moron, maybe DON'T keep egging –  heheh – them on about this and come back another time,” or something like that when  Zazz threw one weird question at me about humans and their mating season and how I would have felt if they interrupted  _ my _ mating season.

Instead, being the idiot that I was, snapped back with saying “we don't  _ have  _ a dedicated mating season. We aren't feral animals that try to sync up the birth of our offspring to a time that most benefitted the child's growth .” 

He then asked if we did, in fact, mate.  You would think the  direction the conversation was heading would have  been a clear sign  for me to _ really _ abort the mission ASAP , but I didn't. I just calmly explained to him that, technically yes, humans do, in a sense,  mate . It was only  _ after  _ I told him that the red flags smacked me in the back of my noggin that I was in deep shit for this.

Thankfully – or maybe regretfully, I can't really tell – it was only  Zazz and  Zavok there at the time, and curiosity struck the both of them. Obviously,  Zavok wouldn't admit the interest, but  Zazz sure did, continuing the questioning. “How does a human know when to mate? How do they  choose who to mate? Do the male humans fight for the right to impregnate the female humans?” 

At this point, I figured I was stuck and had to hope things didn't get  too carried away – which, spoiler alert, they did – and that the  Zeti was just curious about humans. I answered everything, even if the uneasy butterflies in my throat told me otherwise, and attempted to leave the awkward sex questions before it became awkward sex experiments. 

I didn't leave, obviously, as he stopped in front of me and wanted to know how impregnation worked with humans, and if  _ I  _ had ever been impregnated. I stuttered, backing off, trying to explain that I wasn't a female and that I couldn't be impregnated no matter how much “mating” I did.

It went as well as you might expected. 

I had thrown the idea into their heads that, while I wasn't able to get pregnant, I could still participate in the act. Maybe, subconsciously, I  _ wanted  _ that put into their head. Why else would I say it in such a way that just screamed “I can't get pregnant if I had sex with another guy,” aside from suggesting “so you can have sex with me and no interspecies monstrosity will come out of me 9 months, or however long it takes for a Zeti to give birth.”

“ So, you humans mate just to mate?” 

When they put it that way, my brain started to spin a little. “Well, in the short term, yeah. I guess we do it because it feels good. I don't know, I've always been on the receiving end and I never complained.” And then my brain just gave up on trying to keep me from being  their play thing.  _ Why the HELL would you say it like that,  _ _ Eggman _ _?  _

“So, you enjoy it, but you can't get pregnant. Does that mean other males will mate with you as if you were a female and you are ok with that?” A shiver ran up my neck, realizing that wasn't  Zazz asking the questions anymore. My spine started to quivered in anticipation and I could feel myself getting uncomfortably aroused. “So, you do enjoy it?” 

I was stuck now, with my breathing getting a little more uneasy as I tried to laugh it off. I mean, yeah, I do enjoy it. Maybe more than I would like to admit, but I wasn't going to say that out loud. Not that I would need to.  My body was speaking much more loudly. 

My heart was inside my throat as the two came closer to me. I could only really chuckle, trying to hold back excitement as my brain fought with itself on whether I wanted this to escalate or not. “I, well, wouldn't be  opposed to it.” I could see a large shadow looming over me. The more perverted side of my brain won, not like there was much competition. “I’d… I am fine with…” I couldn't speak very good anymore.  Zazz looked rather excited at what was behind me, and I knew I couldn't really avoid it any longer. 

I found that it may have been better for the health of my ass to have left.  _ Of course, _ _ his is huge. _

Sure, he was about a foot shorter than I, but damn it, his dick was bigger than anything I had seen. I mean, I should have seen that coming, my head could fit in the palm of his hand,  bear in mind the ' stache . But it still made my body quiver in a mixture of fear and anticipation.  _ Oh _ _ dear Chaos, he is going to put that in me, isn't he? _

I managed to back away, at least back to my desk, steadying myself alongside it with my hands. My legs were already starting to grow weak and nothing had happened. “I… don't think…” 

I could feel hands touching my body from behind me. I couldn't contain a light gasp from the touch.  _ Why must I be so sensitive, I am still fully clothed! _ “But you just  _ said  _ you wouldn’t be  opposed to it.” 

“I… wouldn't.” Why I kept escalating this, I still don't quite understand. “It is just that…”  Zavok grew closer, my eyes fixated on the thick dick that was right in front of me. “I don't think I could…” The claws lowered to my waist, causing me to gasp a little more loudly than I had wished.

“Look boss,” I felt a claw barely run across my crotch, pointing out that there was  an obvious bulge coming between my legs. I flinched a little, muttering almost mutely to stop. “His clothes are covering everything. Want me to fix it?”

_ Yes? No?  _ I felt my whole body starting to twitch and shake, barely watching as my pants were removed, leaving me exposed with  Zavok laughing. “No wonder you let other males fuck you.” 

I laughed along  nervously, feeling  Zazz's claws slowly remove other parts of my clothing. “S-See the size difference? I doubt you can fit…  and I'm rather average in terms of-of length.” I was half right, as I was actually a little smaller than men like myself.

He didn't buy it, looking around my body, which was now completely exposed.  Zazz was holding me steady on the desk behind me, his claws cold and not helping my erection. “It… might be best if I… turned?” Maybe it was morbid curiosity g etting the better of me, but I was more for this than I originally thought I would be. 

They let me turn around to get into a position that I hoped wouldn't kill me. I had to keep myself up with just my hands on the desk. My legs were shaking, unable to keep me up on my own. Although, it wasn't really hard to get me into this state, I hate to admit. 

It wasn't long before I felt his hands take ahold of my love handles, spreading my ass out and causing me to let out a more sexual gasp. I heard him chuckle, one of his own claws brushed along my asshole, making me gasp out even more loudly.  My saliva was already forming a small puddle inside my mouth, a little already started escaping, dripping down my chin. “T-there” I let out, letting myself get consumed by the naughty desires in my head. 

I felt his finger enter slightly, causing me to let out a louder, more sexual gasp. My while body started twitching and fidgeting, pre-cum slowly dripping from the tip of my dick as he fingered me a little more. I couldn't help but let off a few more gasps as I felt his claw move around inside me ,  going deeper and hitting my more sensitive spots .  Tears were falling down my face,  my breaths were a little more than rapid puffs.

And then it stopped rather suddenly. His pulled out his claw quickly, making my body almost collapse onto the desk. Yet, no sooner did  his fingering stop did I feel something larger rub up my asshole. “You sure are loud.” The tip was pointed, and fit easily inside me, causing my body to flinch and twitch more violently. 

More of his dick slowly pushed its way inside of me, causing my whole mind to erupt in uncontrollable pleasure. I felt my body twitch back violently in a mixture of shock and instincts,  thrusting my hips slightly as I came uncontrollably. I let out a gurgled moan, pleading for more. It hurt, but damn it, it felt so damn amazing .

I was barely breathing, only in short but heavy puffs, always in companied by a moan or gasp. “He does seem to be enjoying it.” I heard  Zazz’s voice, but didn't quite register it. “I'm a little jealous.” 

Zavok's had  pushed himself a little deeper , causing  me to have another orgasm . My moaning didn't seem to want to stop as well, only managing to let out weak, pleading “ _ Y-yes _ ” between them. 

“He isn't as good at taking my dick as you are.” The insult had flown by my sex drunken head, and I hadn't realized that he was also already aware of, and participated in anal sex. I guess he was just curious on what it felt like fucking a human and I just willingly gave up my own ass for his enjoyment. Not that I  was complain. 

It was awhile before he pulled out, causing me to collapse onto the desk , panting . My ass was sore, and I was sure it was bleeding a bit as well. I hadn’t noticed  Zazz walking around the desk and behind me until I felt a much smaller dick ram inside me. It sprung my head up as I cried out in a pleasurable shock. He managed to go much farther inside of me, causing me to cum more uncontrollably as the tip of his dick rubbed up to my sensitive spots . I could feel the warm fluids rub between his dick and my insides, faintly hearing the sounds of everything slapping as he  pounded away in me. 

I could feel him violently  cumming inside of me, his warm sperm spreading all over inside my ass. I cried out, louder, faintly hoping no one else could hear me. As quickly as it happened, he was already pulling out, causing some of his cum to follow suit. I finally collapsed completely, twitching uncontrollably and continually moaning. Drool quickly started making a puddle under my mouth, my hands gripping the far side of the desk as if it were a mattress. My heart was racing, my head spinning. “ _ Holy shit… _ ”

“I mean, I did  _ kind of  _ enjoy it. But I see what you mean. The experience was kind of lack luster.” I trembled a bit, no longer interested in what they were saying. I am pretty sure they left me there moments later, maybe to continue their deviant actions together in private. 

I am thankful no one came around to see me in this state, and while I couldn't look at those two for a few weeks after that experience, they seemed like they  couldn't care less about it. Of course, about a few months later, I just gave up on trying to get them to join me easily and just enslaved them. 

And we all know how well that went. 

I still wonder why he has kept following behind me, though. Maybe he vaguely remembers fucking me? Wanting to have  another round, to see how I would be able to handle his dick.

Doubt it. 


End file.
